Love Never Dies
by Danyologic
Summary: Lillian Henley is the new team member at Team One, but she and Ed have some history. What is their history and what secret object do they have?


_Wordy ran around the area with his gun pointed in front of him, closely followed by Spike. "We need to get him down!" Wordy yelled to his back and Spike agreed. "How?" Spike replied fast. "I don't care, we need Ed here!"_

**3 hours earlier – 10:30AM**  
>"Guys, this is Lillian Henley. She's the new team member I've been talking about last week" Greg looked around to see the team's reaction, most of them are just looking and nodding and some are looking in silence to Lillian. "Welcome" Spike smiled lightly and stood up to shake her hand. "Thank you" Lillian looked at Spike and smiled a little, he was basically the first one of the entire SRU who said hello to her.. well first one besides Ed. Greg looked at Jules and she looked back, shrugged and stood up to walk off. She used to be the only girl on the team, after Leah left last year and now she had to share the attention of the guys with Lillian. Ed followed Jules walking outside and raised an eyebrow, above everyone in the team he was the only one who was to lucky to have a new partner in the team.<p>

"So, have you've ever been in something like the SRU?" Sam asked and looked at Lillian, everyone was sitting outside in the sun and everyone wanted to know everything about her. "I've been in the SRU in Vancouver" Lillian looked at Sam en she grinned when she saw his face, she had the experience, the knowledge, the gun handling. "Why you quitted?" Spike said before Sam could say anything more. "My boss wanted to get rid of me." Everyone looked at her and wondered why, was she too good or too bad? No-one decided to take the risk to ask anything about that.

Ed stood with his back against the wall of the building and stared to the others who where playing soccer, he didn't liked it, at least not with a few of the team. He heard a shout and a laugh, it was Wordy who was crashed on the grass with Spike on top. "Got ya down!" Spike bounced on Wordy's back and Wordy turned around so that Spike fell off him. "Man! You're evil." Wordy stood up and rubbed his knees, lucky he was wearing knee protectors. Ed grinned and shook his head, those two guys were his best friends and it would be strange when Spike was gone. "Hey" Ed heard a voice next to him and he turned his head, Greg stood next him against the wall and looked also to the others. "Lucky today is such a great day" Greg kept looking to the others and Ed nodded. "Yeh, hopefully it stays that way."

There was a secret, but nobody knew it, nobody even mentioned it. But there was. Lillian stood at the dispatchers desk and talked with Winnie when she noticed Ed walking in from outside. Their eyes crossed each other and for a second it looked like one of them wanted to say something but no-one did. Ed walked straight to them and avoided her chance to look at him. "Winnie, you got that form about the new shooting range?" Winnie nodded and handed him the form, Ed smiled a little and walked off, but before he walked into the briefing room he turned around and looked at Lillian. "Miss Henley, briefing room in 3."

3 minutes later Lillian opened the door to the briefing room, walked in and looked at Ed. "You wanted to see me?" Lillian didn't know what she could expect, so she expected the worse. "Sit, please" Ed couldn't resist it to play the boss and he didn't looked at her either, not before Lillian took a seat. "So, you're a sniper." Ed looked at Lillian's file and then he looked up to her, she gave a little nod and sighed then. "Why you decided to join this SRU?" Lillian looked up and they looked each other straight in the eyes when she finally answered "I got the offer, I didn't knew you would be here though."

**Hot Call – 12:30AM  
><strong>Ed wanted to give her the usual answer "You could've guessed it." but he couldn't, somewhere inside he was happy to have a new team member and that it was Lillian, but he was the scared of what could happen between them and if the past will continue. He opened his mouth to answer her but then Winnie's voice sounded over the intercom and the alarm started to ring. "Team One – Hot Call. Shooting Incident North Toronto. Four Uniforms Down, I repeat Four uniforms down." In a fast response, Ed and Lillian stood up and they ran out of the briefing room to the weapon box and to the cars. "Sierra One and Two – Sam and Jules" Greg looked to Ed and he nodded. "Copy" Sam and Jules replied and they talked about their tactics and their positions. "Ed, Lillian - Alpha, Wordy and Spike – Bravo" Ed copied and Lillian looked to Wordy, got a nod from him and then she copied too. "Ralf, you're my cover" Ralf copied and the teams were settled.

**North Toronto -12:50PM  
><strong>They arrived at the scene and the whole neighbourhood is in panic, uniforms are running in and out the houses, the people are hiding under the cars, in the bushes and in the middle of the street is the subject. Wordy parked the car and he and Lillian stepped out, Lillian get het gun and she walked to Ed, now it was his job to get her through this. "Luckily you got the experience" Ed looked at her when they walked to their positions. Lillian nodded. "Sometimes you're doubting on your experience" and Ed couldn't disagree because it was true.

Greg grabbed the megaphone and started his negotiation with the subject. "My name is Greg Parker, I am with the Strategic Response Unit, can you please lower your gun?" Ralf stood closely behind Greg and was ready for everything. The subject didn't move, didn't answered back and didn't lower her gun. "Spike, give me a name" Greg kept looking to the subject and heard Spike's voice through his headset "Marie Jones, 36 years and mother of three." Spike and Wordy looked at the computer screen in the truck and then to each other. "Team One, she is a serial killer, be careful. There might be any booby-traps."

Sam and Jules both stood into a house a cross the street, focussing on the subject. "She obviously doesn't like us" Sam looks through his gun sight. "Got that message already." Greg tried it again to get her talking but she remained silence. Lillian and Ed are moving in slowly and they get their guns pointed to her. "I'm in the shadows of the second tree." Jules search with her binoculars and find Ed in the shadows. Then she looked to Sam and followed his sight. "We're ready" Sam said and she nodded. They were ready.

Lillian looked to Ed and he looked back, for a moment they knew exact what the other thought. Lillian crossed the street slowly and she stopped in the middle of it, pointed her gun to the subject and waited for her go. Ed moved forward and suddenly he felt something around his ankle, he moved his feet up but the feeling around his ankle was getting stronger, he kicked and tried to get rid of that feeling. Suddenly it stopped and before Ed could've moved out of the shadows, a strong robe pulled Ed up, into the tree. "Guys I'm stuck!" Ed shouted over the headset and Jules tried to visualise him but she couldn't found him. "Where are you?" Jules looked around but still no sign of Ed, she looked to Sam and he looked back to her. Lillian looked around her to find a place to hide, the subject turned around and stood eye in eye with Lillian. "Sierra One! Sierra Two!" Greg tried to talk to the subject but she didn't listened at all, instead of not moving, she moved forwards to Lillian. "Negative" Jules and Sam didn't had the solution, Ed was stuck in the tree and Lillian was in danger.

**North Toronto – 1:30PM  
><strong>"Spike, Wordy, I need you both" Wordy and Spike heard Greg's help call and ran outside the truck quickly, grabbed their guns and ran to Ralf and Greg. "Find Ed, get him down, save Lillian" Greg's voice was cold and calm, as if any moment a bomb could explode. Wordy nodded and looked to Spike who also nodded. "First Ed, then Lillian" Wordy replied to himself and he and Spike ran to the shadows in the tree. "Ed?" And a shout from up in the tree sounded down. "I'll go up, get him down then we three go to save Lillian, keep me covered" Spike nodded and pointed his gun forwards.

Lillian moved back slowly and she knew that there will be an end, sooner or later. The subject walked fast and quickly she stood close by Lillian, a little grin appeared on the subjects face. Sam looked through his gun sight and he saw them but he didn't had any solution, just as Jules. "No solution" Greg looked at Ralf and he commanded him to move forwards. "Marie, I know what you are, I know what you do." Greg's words didn't seem to reach the subject. "There isn't any need to shoot, no need to kill anyone." Suddenly the subject turned around and looked at Greg. "Then who is having the solution, Sgt. Parker?" That was true, no sniper, nor any of the Bravo team had the solution, Ralf, Lillian and him were the only one who could shoot. "We have" Greg said slowly and the subject started to laugh. "Non of you have bullets." And Lillian and Ralf loaded their guns, no sound. They opened the magazines and nothing, complete empty magazines. "I'm empty" Ralf looked to Greg and Lillian nodded, she too.

"God damn Wordy, get me down! My head in bouncing" Ed's head was red of the blood and he was pretty pissed, Wordy tried to cut the robes but the knife was not sharp enough. He grabbed his other knife. "Spike, you wanna run away. Officer Lane is ready to kill" Wordy looked to Ed and grinned. "Sorry buddy, you're free to go in a sec." And he cut the robe with a sharper knife, at least he tried. Greg called in and he sounded in panic. "Wordy, Spike I need your help! Lillian and Ralf's guns are sabotaged. We're out of ammo, I repeat, we're out of ammo" Wordy and Ed looked at each other and Spike checked their guns, ammo. "Go!" Ed shouted and Wordy climbed down. "We're full!" Spike shouted and threw Wordy his gun. "Where's Ed?" Greg looked to Wordy. "Robes are to tick to cut." Wordy sighed and looked to Greg.

Sam and Jules moved position and they found a new place. "I've got the solution" Sam called in. "Keep it" Ralf answered him quickly. Lillian threw her gun on the ground as she couldn't do anything with it. "It was stupid to come back to Toronto" the subject looked stern at her and Lillian gulped. "You're killing your team." Greg looked to Spike and Wordy and then to Ralf, what did she mean? "I'm not killing my team" Lillian looked at her and she wasn't sure of it. "Well your partner is close to be killed." Lillian eyes (and all the eyes) quickly went to the tree. "Get him down." Greg whispered to Wordy and Spike.

Wordy ran around the area with his gun pointed in front of him, closely followed by Spike. "We need to get him down!" Wordy yelled to his back and Spike agreed. "How?" Spike replied fast. "I don't care, we need Ed here!" Spike stopped him and looked at him. "We don't know what or who is up there in the tree with Ed." Wordy's face changed into fear. "We need him here, he knows something we don't know." Greg replied to Wordy before Spike could. "Look at Lillian, she's scared at hell, and it's even her first day here at the team." Wordy looked to Spike. "Now or never Spike."

The minutes passed and it looked like hours for Ed and Lillian, Ed's head was hurting and he was close to fainting. Wordy climbed up with Spike close under him. "Hey there monkey" Spike tried to break the tense but it wasn't very successful. "We need your help down there." Wordy grabbed a big scissors and tried to cut the robe…

**Meanwhile on the ground – 2:50PM  
><strong>"Sierra One, Sierra Two. Hold Positions." Sam and Jules didn't move, it almost looked they weren't there. "Ok, Marie. What do you want?" Greg's patient was expired, it was time to finish it for once and for ever. "What I want, knows Lillian" Lillian gulped and trembled, she knew what the subject wanted. "I don't have it" Lillian's voice was almost whispering. The subject moved closer and Lillian stepped back, the felt the sidewalk with her feet, the street ended and she was stuck. Did wouldn't end good for her if nobody did something.

**In the tree – 3:10PM**  
>Wordy cut the robe and Ed fell on a big branch, grabbed it and climbed on it. "Sorry." Wordy looked to Spike and then to Ed. "It's good, thanks." Ed rubbed his ankle and his head. "Guys, there are snipers. We have company." Spike and Wordy looked to Ed and he looked back. "What?" "Tell us, Ed. What do you know what we don't know"<p>

**Snipers – 3:20PM  
><strong>Jules saw the snipers on the roofs on the houses in the back of the street, the team was close, close to be shot. "Scorpio on them" Sam and Jules didn't needed to be told that again, they focussed and shot two of the four snipers off the roof. "Two got escaped, shot them when noticed" Sam called in and Jules copied. She moved positions and walked behind a house, looking up to roofs and noticed a feet of one of the snipers. "Sierra One, I've got one." Jules moved a little closer and focused through her gun sight, pulled the trigger and the foot disappeared. "Right in the foot" She heard Sam grinning through the headset. "I've hit the other one with my gun" Sam replied to her. "Good job" Greg noticed them and replied.

Lillian stepped on the sidewalk and the subject moved against her, they stood body against body and Lillian moved back and stood against a fence. "Now, give it to me." The Subject whispered and nobody could hear her. "I don't have it" Lillian looked around and looked then to the Subject. "It's gone, destroyed, life with it." Ralf moved in slowly with Greg on his back. The Subject's hand moved up, ready to slap Lillian when they heard a "Stop!"

**Sidewalk North Toronto – 3:55PM  
><strong>Everyone turned around and Wordy, Spike and Ed walked towards them. Lillian quickly grabbed the arms of the Subject and pushed her on the ground. Spike threw his gun to Ralf and he pointed it to the Subject. "You're arrested for attempting for murder, kidnapping, harassing and do I need to continue?" Lillian handcuffed the Subject and pulled her up, Ralf took it over from there and walked the Subject to the police car. When she walked passed Ed, he stopped them. "For your information, I have it and you're not going to get it. Never." The Subject looked at Ed and her eyes got toxic, Ralf pushed her forwards to the car.

Wordy, Spike and Greg walked quickly to Lillian who stood trembling on the ground still against the fence. "You're alright?" Greg looked at her and she nodded, but she wasn't. Wordy and Spike took her with them to the car, didn't said anything as they know how such situation can be frightened. Lillian saw Ed and he saw her, Ed was at the paramedics because of his hanging experience in the tree, walked to her and looked at her. "You ok?" Ed looked at her shaking hands and gently closed her hands in his. "How did she know.." was all Lillian could say and Ed shrugged.

"They know everything, Lillian. And you and me know that."


End file.
